赤の王
by AngelAriel3
Summary: Kuroko has been able to see yokais for as long as she could remember. When his parents buy her a new house with a youkai living in it, things are bond to happen. Warning: Fem!Kuroko
1. Chapter 1

I just can't get this outta my head, fortunately, my exams just finished today, so I've plenty of time since its also the start if the holidays. So here is what I've somewhat thought of, though I haven't really thought it through much, I'm sure I can think of some storyline XD and I know I haven't really like updated 'As Strong As Ever' but I'm just kinda stumped cause I've a few ideas that are totally different from each other like for example, zombies == I don't even know why but it just popped into my mind.. well, on with this story since this is not about that, I hoped you guys like it and please review, suggestions are welcomed and sorry bout the mistakes since I'm typing this on my phone.

Warnings: Female Kuroko, AU, OOC I think, grammar mistakes and other normal mistakes normal humans make

Disclaimer: I don't own KnB but I do own this storyline, if it is similar to anything you seen,read or heard, it is purely coincidental

Kuroko's pov

I think it should be somewhere around here... I thought to myself as I look at the paper than around the neighborhood again. Now, you might be wondering what i am looking for, so I'll tell you. I'm looking for my new house. My parents had bought me a house as a surprise for graduating from college and soon to be a kindergarten teacher. "Your going to start working soon! You should be living independently and not with your parents!"

Of course I protested that buying a house was expensive, not including the furnishings, but they just wave it of saying that the person who sold the house to them sold it at a low price and would even lower it some more if it was too expensive. It seemed to me that the saler was a bit too eager to sell the house which rose my suspicions, but of course, I didn't tell my parents as to not hurt their feelings.

"They didn't even tell me how the house looks like..though they did say that it's really easy to differentiate from the others, and I'll know it when I see it..." I mumbled to myself as I walk onto a street with less house than before.

Since I don't think I'll find the house anytime soon, I'll tell you something else about me that most people don't know. I can see youkais. I've been able to see them for as long as I can remember. Of course, I've told my parents about it before, but they only thought I was joking and didn't believe me, but, my grandmother, who was also there when I told them, did. It was then that I found out that my ancestors were actually exorcists and that they could also see yokais and that I'm am special because most people now can't see them.

Honestly, I can't really say that I felt special because I used to be bullied by the other children when I was young because I told them I could see a yokai in the classroom whereas they couldn't. As for the yokais, I can see them everywhere, though I don't really see them now -I haven't seen one since i got to these neighborhood- most of the time the yokais are quite nasty and they might try to eat me but I've managed to outsmart them so far, but occasionally I would meet a few that's not that bad. That's pretty much all there is about me besides having little presence with people.

I kept walking for a few nor minutes before I found myself standing in front of a traditional wooden mansion. I looked at the address on the paper saw that it was my new house.

"They could have just bought a small house, I don't really need this much space..." I said to myself as I looked around, there was nothing really out of the ordinary in front of the house so I decided to just enter the house.

The furnishings are nice, I thought as I checked out the rooms. It was when I was at the back of the house when I heard a voice behind me.

"Oh? It's been quite a while since a human last tried to live here," said the voice. I turned around and I saw red and golden.

It gets better in the next chapter XD so please read on and review, critics are accepted but if you don't like it please do not flame.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews in the last chapter! I honestly thought no one would review.. And thanks for the fav and follows too of course, I forgot to say this in the last chapter but I got inspiration from the picture for this fic. Akashi looks awesome in it by the way 3 I think that's about it..Oh yeah! My replies to a few reviewers..

Warnings: Female Kuroko, AU, OOC, grammar mistakes and other normal mistakes normal humans make

Disclaimer: I don't own KnB or else Akashi would be a main character

Recap

"Oh? It's been quite a while since a human last tried to live here," said the voice. I turned around and I saw red and golden.

Present

Kuroko's pov

One red and another golden, that's the color of his eyes, I realized as I stared at the man before me. Red hair, black yukata with red on the left side, like it was soaked with blood, the fleeting thought was pushed to the back of my mind as I took a step back.

"Youkai.." I muttered, wary look on my face.

"Hm?" The youkai had a slightly thoughtful look before he started chuckling.

I furrowed my brows slightly, confuse as to why he was laughing. He must have noticed because he chuckled again. "Since you can see me, it makes things easier," he smirks "leave this place." it was a simple three syllable demand yet I could feel the power and authority in it. He's dangerous and smart from the looks of it, I thought to myself. Unfortunately for him, I wouldn't be Kuroko Tetsuko if I left this place just because a youkai demanded me to.

"No."

He face showed his surprise before it melted into amusement. "Is that so? May I know the reason for your answer?" he inquired, but his tone was one of demand. "Because I'll be living here from now on," I answered.

"I was here long before you were even born, human child. This is my territory and your invading, so I will tell you to leave once again." he countered, "My answer is the same as before, my parents bought me this place, I will not leave, why don't you leave?" I retorted.

He arched his eyebrow slightly and replied "I cannot."

"Why not?" A confused look sure to be plastered on my face. He inclines his head at his right leg. I looked at it and saw shackles around his ankle. "Some powerful exorcists and monks tried to kill me awhile back, but since they could not, they sealed away my powers with many strong seals, though most of them have weaken considerably by now if not already useless." he explains.

"If they have weaken, your powers are sure to return to you, even if its not all of them so why not break free? I'm sure your able to," was the reply he received. He continued to look amuse, "Your a stubborn one, child. But, yes, I'm able to break free, the reason why I haven't, why don't we leave that for another time."

"Another time?"

"Indeed, you are a very intriguing human, no one has openly disobeyed me for a long time, I could pass some time with you around." I guess that means his allowing me to stay here, well, as long as he doesn't try to eat me I'm fine with him here, I thought to myself. Then, that leaves one last thing to do.

"My name is Kuroko Tetsuko, what's yours?" he looked surprised for a moment before he smirked "Seijuro."

I smiled slightly "Well then nice to meet you, Seijuro-kun."

"Likewise."

Time skip: dinner time

Normal pov

Kuroko placed two plates of food and two cups of tea on a tray before she brought it to the red-headed youkai whom laid on the floor with a leg probed up and his hands behind his head. He watched her from the corner of his eyes as she came closer to him. "I brought you some food, but it's fine if you don't eat it since you might not eat human food," Kuroko said as she placed the tray next to him before sitting down next to him, taking a plate of food she began to eat.

"Why?"

She paused in her eating and looked at Seijuro, who had probe himself up with one hand to look at her, "Why what?" she asked.

"Why did you prepare a portion for me if you weren't even certain I would have been able to eat it," he elaborated his question. Kuroko did not have to think long for an answer, "you must be hungry if you were sealed here, not being able to get your own food, of course I would prepare food for you, after all I wasn't certain if you couldn't eat the food I prepared,"

Seijuro was stunned into silence before he laughed, and Kuroko could only look on in awe as she thought how his laugh could brighten an entire city.

"You truly are an intriguing human, child, fortunately for you, I do eat human food, this will not go to waste, though it could never satisfy 3 centuries worth of hunger, still I give you credit for trying," Seijuro finally says after his laughter died out as he picked up the plate and a pair of chopsticks to start eating. They ate in silence, though Kuroko had coughed a few times while she ate and she never saw how Seijuro's eyes narrowed each time she coughed.

"What kind of youkai are you?" Kuroko asks after they finished their meals. "Hm?" Seijuro absent-mindedly replies, "why don't you try a guess to see if your right or wrong,"

Kuroko thought for a few minutes before she gave him an answer. "Then, my guess is that Seijuro-kun is a fox demon,"

Seijuro had a slightly impressed look as he said "that is correct, how did you conclude that I was a fox demon?"

"Well, it was actually the only type of youkai I could think of that fit the description of you -powerful and smart- though I think it's said that fox youkai are suppose to be more powerful as they grow older and that they also have more tails, is that true?" Kuroko curiously questions.

Seijuro chuckled slightly before answering "No, the tails part was just a trend that was quite popular for awhile among us foxes, you humans were the ones who thought that the more tails we have the older we were, in fact, most of us older ones tend not to follow that trend."

"Oh, I see.." Kuroko yawned as she replies. "Why don't you rest, it is quite late for you humans to be up at this time if I'm not mistaken." Seijuro advised. Kuroko nodded as she picked up the tray and got up, she bid him good night before she left.

I hope you guys like it and will show them through follows/favorites/reviews XD I'm sorry if it's kinda short.. I'm working on making them longer but I don't really think it's showing yet.. So, I hope you guys will read the next chapter.. Until then! Bye!


End file.
